MY BELOVED BROTHER
by nana061190020593
Summary: Orang tua Kris dan Tao hari itu tidak ada dirumah. Dan yang akan Kris lakukan tentu saja bercinta dengan adik tersayangnya itu. Taoris, Kristao. Warning! Incest.


MY BELOVED BROTHER

Author : Nana

Pairing : Taoris / Kristao / Fantao

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : M

Warning : Incest, Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Orang tua Kris dan Tao hari itu tidak ada dirumah. Dan yang akan Kris lakukan tentu saja bercinta dengan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Kris, Tao, jaga rumah. Papa dan Mama baru akan pulang besok siang. Dah, sayang," Nyonya Wu pun menciumi kening kedua anak tercintanya dan segera menyusul suaminya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak berapa lama mobil itu pun melaju dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Satu helaan nafas lega tiba-tiba terdengar dari mulut Kris. Perlahan ia memeluk Tao dari belakang. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, sayang?"

"Emm, menonton film?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang lebih menarik?" Kris mengecup pipi kanan Tao. "Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu."

"Ah, kakak,,," Tao mengerang pelan saat Kris mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Kau mau kita melakukannya dimana? Kamarku? Kamarmu? Di sofa? Atau di atas meja makan seperti satu minggu yang lalu?" Kini bibir Kris beralih ke telinga Tao dan menjilatnya.

"Di,,, dimanapun. Ah!" Kris mengulum telinganya dan tubuh Tao jadi semakin terasa panas.

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat yang pas untuk kita sekarang."

Kris menarik tangan Tao dan tentu saja sang adik mengikuti. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi heran saat Kris ternyata membawanya ke halaman belakang.

"Kakak tidak berpikir kita akan…"

"Kita memang akan melakukannya disini, sayang."

"Eh! Tapi, inikan tempat terbuka. Orang lain bisa melihat!"

"Pagar rumah ini bahkan lebih tinggi darimu, jadi tak akan terlihat."

"Bagaimana kalau suara kita terdengar?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kris menatap Tao dengan tajam. Nafsu begitu telihat dari kedua mata kakaknya itu. Dan mau tak mau akhirnya Tao menurut, ia mengangguk.

"Adik baik," Kris menuntun Tao berdiri ditengah halaman. "Buka bajumu, sayang."

Menurut, Tao membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu hingga kini ia hanya memakai boxer. Tiba-tiba terbesit keinginan untuk sedikit menggoda Kris. Ia membuka boxer itu dengan sangat perlahan dan bisa ia lihat Kris sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggunya. Setelah ia benar-benar telanjang, Tao menungging membelakangi Kris.

"Kakak, Tao butuh kakak disini,,," Tao menarik kedua pantat montoknya kesamping, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang menggoda.

"Kau,,," Kris menyeringai. Ia dorong Tao dan membuat adiknya itu terlentang diatas rumput.

"Mari kita mulai, sayang."

Kris mencium bibir Tao. Ciuman yang panas. Tao membiarkan mulutnya terbuka dan membuat Kris dengan leluasa memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua itu. Ia mulai dengan mengabsen gigi-gigi Tao dan menggelitik dinding atas mulut pemuda panda itu. Seketika Tao mengerang merasakan geli disana. Lidah mereka pun mulai beradu. Tao menyerang mencoba mengimbangi permainan Kris meski akhirnya ia harus mengalah. Mengalungkan lengannya dileher sang kakak, Tao semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Kris pun ikut memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan ini kedua bibir itu benar-benar menyatu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kris sudah berada di putingkiri Tao, memainkannya. Tao semakin mendesah ditengah ciuman itu. Kris memilin puting adiknya itu dan kemudian mencubitnya.

"Ahh,,, kakak,,," ciuman itu terputus.

Kris kini membawa mulutnya menuju puting kanan Tao. Ia jilat gundukan daging itu dan membuat Tao melenguh nikmat. Tanpa sadar ia condongkan dadanya dan memberi Kris kemudahan untuk memanjakannya. Tak puas hanya menjilat, Kris menggigit-gigit pelan puting yang telah basah oleh saliva nya itu dan kemudian menghisapnya. "Ah!"

Setelah cukup puas, ia beralih ke puting kiri Tao dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama. "Ka,,, kakak…"

Kini Kris beralih menuju leher Tao. Setelah menjilat seluruh permukaan leher pemuda itu, Kris mulai menggigitnya, menghisapnya dalam. Hal itu terus dilakukan berulang-ulang hingga kini leher dan bahu Tao penuh dengan tanda cintanya.

Kembali mencium Tao, tangan kanan kiri Kris berada dipinggang sang adik sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyentuh pelan kesejatian Tao. "Aaahh…"

Saat bibirnya sibuk dengan bibir Tao, tangan Kris mulai memainkan genital Tao. Meraupnya dengan tangannya yang besar dan membawanya naik-turun, memberikan kenikmatan pada Tao. "Ah,,, ah,,, kakak…"

Kris begitu tergoda mendengar suara desahan Tao. Ia lepas ciuman itu dan menurunkan tubuhnya dan dengan segera ia memasukkan kesejatian Tao kedalam mulutnya dan membuat desahan Tao semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ah,,, ah! Kakak! Ge…"

Menjilat kepala genital Tao lalu menjilat seluruh kesejatian adiknya itu, Kris sungguh menyukainya. Lalu ia mulai mengulumnya. Dan Tao mau tak mau semakin mengerang nikmat. Dan saat Kris mengesap miliknya dengan sangat kuat, Tao akhirnya keluar untuk pertama kalinya di dalam mulut kakaknya. "Kris ge!"

"Bukakan," Kris sudah tidak sabar. Tao yang masih lemas merangkak menuju Kris. Ia buka kaos putih kakanya itu beserta celananya. Dan saat tinggal boxer yang tersisa, dengan nakal Tao mengecup kesejatian Kris yang masih terbungkus itu dan membuat sang kakak mendesah pelan.

Perlahan Tao membuka boxer Kris dan matanya langsung tertuju pada batang kesejatian kakaknya yang besar dan panjang. Tanpa sadar Tao menjilat bibirnya.

"Tao, lakukan."

Setelah mengangguk, dengan segera Tao meraih kesejatian Kris dan mengulumnya. Ia gerakkan kepalanya maju mundur. "Ah, Tao,,, sayang…"

Jilat, kulum, jilat kulum. Tao memperlakukan batang kakaknya itu bagaikan lollipop kesukannya. Tapi sebelum Kris mencapai klimaknya, kakaknya itu menghentikan gerakan Tao. "Aku ingin keluar didalam lubangmu."

Pipi Tao langsung memerah saat mendengar kalimat itu. Kakaknya itu memang pintar berkata kotor untuk menggodanya.

Dan kini Tao sudah berbaring terlentang lagi diatas rumput. Kris melebarkan kedua kaki Tao. Ah, Kris sanagt suka tubuh Tao yang lentur dan fleksibel itu. Menngelus paha Tao, ia membuat adiknya itu kembali memanas tubuhnya.

"Jilat," Kris menyerahkan tangan kanannya pada Tao. Pemuda itu pun menjilat jari-jari panjang Kris dan mengulumnya. Melihat itu, Kris semakin tidak sabar untuk menerobos lubang adiknya.

"Sudah cukup, sayang," Kris pun membawa jari-jarinya yang sudah basah oleh saliva itu menuju lubang Tao. Satu jari Ia masukkan, mempersiapkan Tao. Lalu jari kedua masuk, ia mulai melakukan gerakan menggunting didalam lubang adiknya dan membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Kris ge, sakit…"

"Aku tahu, sayang. Kakak janji tidak akan kasar."

Kris memasukkan jari ketiganya dan Tao langsung mengerang sakit. Menusuk-nusukkan jarinya, Kris mulai membiasakkan Tao dengan benda asing dilubangnya. "Ahh…"

Kris tersenyum mendengar desahan Tao. Ia keluarkan jari-jarinya membuat Tao merasa kehilangan. Namun, Tao kembali mengerang nikmat sekaligus sakit saat kini kesejatian Kris yang mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ah, Tao. Sempit,,, ahh," Kris perlahan memasukkannya batangnya hingga masuk seluruhnya.

"Kau siap?"

Tao mengangguk. Kris pun mulai bergerak dengan pelan, membawa Tao kembali menuju kenikmatan. Dan saat Tao sudah terbiasa, Kris mempercepat pergerakkan keluar masuknya. Memperdalam tusukkannya.

"Ah! Ah! K,,,ris ge. Ah!"

Kris semakin cepat. Ia semakin liar menjamah lubang adiknya. Ia cium bibir Tao lagi sedangkan ia terus bergerak tak terkendali dibawah sana. Dan saat Kris berhasil menyentuh prostatnya, Tao mengerang dengan keras.

Setelah itu tak ada yang bisa Tao lakukan lagi selain medesah dan mengerang. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada kesejatian Kris didalam lubangnya. Begitu nikmat hingga ia merasa melayang. Mereka berdua sudah tak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Tak peduli ada yang mendengar dan melihat kegiatan mereka, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tidak peduli kalau mereka itu adik-kakak.

"Kris ge! Ah,,, ah,,, ah. Lebih cepat, ah!"

"Tao, lubangmu menghisap dengan sangat hebat. Ah, Tao…"

Dan Tao kembali menyemburkan sari-sarinya hingga membasahi perutnya dan Kris. Tak berapa lama Kris sampai dan mengeluarkan benih-benih itu didalam lubang Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao."

Kris mengecup bibir Tao lembut.

Tao hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya namun dengan tiba-tiba Kris menggendongnya bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari dalam lubang adiknya itu.

"Waktunya mandi, sayang."

"Kakak!"

THE END

Hai, aku newbie disini.

Mohon review-nya, ya ~ ^_^


End file.
